happydaysfandomcom-20200214-history
Fonzie Drops In
Fonzie Drops In is the seventh episode of the first season of Happy Days. The episode was written by William S. Bickley and Bob Brunner and directed by Mel Ferber. It aired on February 26, 1974 on ABC-TV. Plot Richie and Ralph play basketball and Potsie approaches with a graded test, fearful of his grade. Richie opens it to find that it is a B+ and Potsie goes to class while Richie has a free period. He talks to Fonzie, who looks at Potsie's test and says he would have gotten an A on it. Richie asks if Fonzie regrets dropping out of school and if he has considered coming back. Fonzie decides to come back to school and goes with Richie to meet with Principal Faraday, convincing him to allow Fonzie to complete his education. The next morning, Marion notices that Howard forgot his lunch, but learns from Joanie that Howard probably did not truly forget his lunch, but deliberately left it, as it is deviled ham. Richie hurries to school. As Richie, Ralph, Potsie, and classmates prepare to take a pop quiz in Miss Pratt's class, Fonzie arrives and re-arranges the seating before Miss Pratt informs him that it is arranged alphabetically. As the students laugh at jokes made by each other, Fonzie interrupts the laughter and urges them to listen to Miss Pratt. At Arnold's, Richie talks to Fonzie, who tells Richie to do his homework for him. One morning the next week, Richie gives Fonzie his completed homework and says it is too much work for him, as he is barely getting his own homework done. Richie offers to tutor Fonzie for an upcoming exam at the Cunningham home after dinner. After Richie leaves, Fonzie tells Trudy to do his homework for him. The Cunninghams wait for Fonzie and he soon arrives and is introduced to the family. They eat dinner and have not-too-appealing conversation with Fonzie. Richie and Fonzie go to the former's room for tutoring, but instead, Fonzie devises a plan for him to cheat on the exam, based on Fonzie coughing for help and then Richie coughing once or twice for true or false questions, respectively. In class, the students begin their test and Richie does not follow through on the cheating method. Despite this, Fonzie cheats by having answers attached to the back of the student in front of him and by the window, which he is given permission to open. However, the notes by the window are destroyed by a bird. Later, Richie fearfully approaches Fonzie, who says he ended up not cheating due to his cheat notes being incorrect or destroyed. Nevertheless, he passed the test, but decides to drop back out of school. During dinner, Richie tells his family about the day. Cast Starring *Ron Howard as Richie Cunningham *Marion Ross as Marion Cunningham *Anson Williams as Potsie Weber *Tom Bosley as Howard Cunningham *Henry Winkler as Fonzie *Donny Most as Ralph *Jessica Myerson as Miss Pratt *Tita Bell as Trudy Featuring *Erin Moran as Joanie Cunningham *Gavan O'Herlihy as Chuck Cunningham (credit only) *Stuart Nisbet as Mr. Faraday *Jean Fraser as Sandy *Richard Doran as Kid External links * Category:Episodes Category:Happy Days Season 1 Category:Happy Days episodes